batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is an insane criminal who carves marks into his skin. He appears in the games Lego Batman as an antagonist in Villain Hunt Mode and Lego Batman Begins as an antagonist in Chapter 2. His allies are Scarecrow and Raa's Al Ghul, and his enemies are Batman, Robin and Catwoman. Zsasz will appear in the 4th LEGO Batman game, LEGO Batman: Shadow of the Bat. His role in the game is currently unknown, and he was confirmed along with The Ventriloquist & Scarface, Tweedledee & Tweedledum and Great White Shark. LEGO Batman Begins Chapter 2, Part 1 Hero Mode Scarecrow and Raa's Al Ghul attack Arkham Asylum. The League of Assassins knock out all the guards as Scarecrow gives Raa's Al Ghul as gas mask, then ddetonates several fear gas bombs and drives all the guards and doctors nuts. Some ninjas and some of Scarecrow's thugs free all the patients, including Zsasz, who takes adavantage of the chaos and traps some guards in a room where he traps them all in electric chairs. He grabs the detonator and laughs evily as some of hisfellows prisoners he conviced to pplay along stand guard. When Batman and Robin arrive at the gates to Arkham, Zsasz waves the detonator in the air and taunts them. Zsaszruns off laughing and Ninjas jump out of the shadows. As Batman and Robin make it into the staff meeting lounge and see the doctors tied to the chairs with a bomb duck-taped to the table in front of them, Zsasz can be seen through the window fighting some guards and freeing an inmate who resembles Killer Moth. When Batman and Robin enter Zsasz's cell and find the LEGO pieces needed to make a chute for Robin to slide through, Zsasz locks them in, and when Robin goes through the chute and pulls the lever to free Batman, Zsasz is shown stomping angrily and grunting then he jumps into an elevator and presses a button, making the elevator doors close. When Batman and Robin catch up with Zsasz upstairs, he is standing on a cage with a giant grey patient resembling Clayface in it. He laughs at Batman and Robin, then takes out the detanator and presses a button, electricuting one of the guards in the chairs. When Batman and Robin attempt running towards Zsasz, they step in a net and get brought up to the top of the asylum, where they fight several assassins. Later, after Batman and Robin get back inside, they meet Zsasz in the room where he is electricuting the guards. Zsasz's prisoner hench-men attack Btaman and Robin, and when the hench-men are defeated, Zsasz stomps angrily, then jumps down to fight. After a while, Zsasz will jump back to his spot and unleash more patients. After defeating the patients and making the grappling hook spot for Batman to grapple up and face Zsasz, Zsasz will electricute all the guards, but not kill them, instead stun them. Batman fights Zsasz while Robin looks for a levere. When Robin pulls the lever, it will make a big catapult rise from the middle of the ground and fling a huge chunk of rock at Zsasz, making him fall backwards into an electric chair, and get electricuted, once again, not killing Zsasz, but instead stunning him. Zsasz is put back into his cell by the rescued guards and sanity is restored to Arkham. Villain Mode In villain mode, Zsasz is put in Arkham by Batman for his latest murdre attempt. When Scarecrow frees all the patients, you play as Zsasz and fight the guardsoff as you go through the level freeing patients. After freeing several patients, Zsasz meets Catwoman, who, a while ago, helped Btaman free Zsasz. Zsasz hesitates to free her. but she promises to help fight Batman, and he frees her, but she reveals her fingers were crossed, and tries escaping Arkham. Zsasz must catch up with Catwoman and catch her before she escapes Arkham. After a huge fight with Catwoman in Arkham Asylum, he ties her up, and gets with the other prisoners to discuss wether they hsould free her or not. She says that Scarecrow and Raa's Al Ghul aren't the ones behind this chaos, and she says that Joker and Two-Face are doing htis. All the prisoners besides Zsasz are fans of Joker and Two-Face's work, so, being out-voted, Zsasz agrees to free her on one condition: she helps Joker and Two-Face catch Batman. She agrees and leaves Arkham to go to Gotham City and wreak havoc. Villain Hunt Mode Zsasz helps Anarky on his mission to destroy Gotham City Hall in Villain Hunt Mode. Zsasz only appears in cut-scenes. In one scene, he is about to slice Batman with a butcher knife in Crime Alley, but Robin drives up in an RV and hits Zsasz, causing him to fly through the air and seemingly die. After Anarky is defeated, he says "oh, if only Zsasz were here to help!", hinting that Zsasz has survived. Trivia *During the ending credits, wich shows all the game's villains back in there cells at Arkham, Zsasz is shown stairing at the spot he was saving for his mark for Batman, then starts crying. *The patients Zsasz freed in villain mode (in order): A yellow and red Riddler pallete swap, a red Killer Croc pallete swap, a purple Firefly pallete swap, and a yellow and black Scarecrow pallete swap carrying a turquoise Scarface pallete swap. *Pre-criminal Victor Zsasz is unlockable. This Zsasz has no scars, a tuxito and sun-glasses. This Zsasz is titled simply as "Victor Zsasz", and his evil identity is known only as "Zsasz." *Zsasz gets a cameo in the Villain Hunt Mode of the game, as one of Anarky's thugs. Though Batman does not fight him in Villain Hunt Mode, he appears in several cut-scenes helping Anarky wreak havoc. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:LEGO Batman